I Hope We Could Meet Again
by PreciousAll
Summary: Here lives Chyntia in our world, having her birthday and wishing that Pikachu is real. Suddenly, she get thrown into Pokespe world. What happened? What has happened? What should he do? Can she meet her beloved Pikachu? Will she missed our world? Will she be able to get back? For Volt Tackle's Birthday :D /specialshipping, oneshot [ON HIATUS] I'm sorry ; ;
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** NEW STORY AGAIN, wahahha… xD This one I dedicate for my friend, volt tackle as my birthday present for her. I hope she like it and YOU like it too~ (of course!)

Actually, I want to post it a bit earlier but I got writer's block. But, here is the story for you!

I make it multi-chapter because apparently the plot becomes so long (Usually, I make it one-shot for 'birthday' theme stories.)

Okay, the italic ones are conversations between Pokémon.

**Disclaimer:** I have Pokémon special! Hahahaha… I wish! (How ironic~) Pokémon special belongs to Hidenori Kusaka and his partners, and of course, belongs to Nintendo too. Chyntia and the family belong to Volt Tackle. Really, I do not own anything that I write in this fanfic. I just own the plot.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

**+++++I Hope We Could Meet Again+++++**

**...**

**...**

**.**

No one knew yet if elf and dwarf really exist. No one knew yet if our fantasy could become reality. No one knew yet.

This story began when this girl wished, as her hands intertwined to be as one. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly. Her lips slighted apart as her voice sounding her wish.

"**I wish Pikachu is real."**

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

Today was Sunday, the very lovable day in this girl's January life because she could spend her birthday without task from school. Yup, today was her birthday, January 29th. Chyntia – her name – woke up from her bed and made her way into the family room.

"Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, Chyn. Come on, get ready!"

Chyntia, our main person in this story, sat in their teal sofa and got lazy after a while. She said, "It's too early. Fifteen minutes moreee~"

"Hey sis! Get your ass up or I will erase those games!" Clint said, her little brother who apparently was taller than her. He leaned on the door, smirking. That annoying face made her pouted and sat upright.

"Oh yeah? Are you really can do it? I know you love playing it too," Chyntia said, crossing her arms in the chest, seeming confident. But that act only made her little brother laughed more. Chyntia frowned as she thought that her brother went insane.

"I can do it sis. I have finished all those games and it made me bored. Why don't erase it so I can install new game?" Clint put his finger in his chin, acting like a person who was thinking.

"Hey! No fair! Please! Pokémon is my only thing," Chyntia begged, knowing her shellacking.

"Hush, get this over. Clint, don't tease your sister! Especially today," her mom cut, cleaning the table without looking at the debate.

"I'm not teasing her. I'm serious mom."

"Clint."

Receiving glare from their mom, Clint could only gulp and lifted his both hands as sign of losing. Chyntia giggled and got lazy again.

"Sis, you better get shower or else…"

"What Clint?"

Her mom stood behind her. "Or else, Mom will make you work the whole day!" whispered you-know-who-behind-the-girl, giving more pressure at the word 'Mom.'

Oops… Chyntia turned to her back and found her mom offering a rag that already really dirty. Gulping, Chyntia stood up and grabbed her towel.

Clint giggled but soon shutting down his mouth as he received a death glare from her mother again. He turned back to focus on his game and not bothering to glance his mother again.

Who knew a mother would be that cruel to make his daughter worked on her birthday?

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

Meanwhile, in Pokespe Universe…

"Chu! Chu!"

A small pat on the blond hair wasn't enough to make her woke up. Chuchu scratched her head and looked around to find Pika. Pika approached her and soon sweat-drop icon appeared on his back after taking a look on the blonde. Right, as they had predicted, she overslept again.

"_Hey, how about we go to the pond behind those trees? The water is really clear. We can see our twins there!" _invited Pika, smiling as he jumped to the way the pond was.

"_How about Yellow?" _Chuchu looked at her trainer, frowning.

"_She won't get angry at you."_

Chuchu looked at Yellow again and smiled a little at Pika. _"Okay."_

Before they could move to the pond, they heard a familiar voice calling a pikachu – well-known Pikachu.

"Pika?" a sound heard. Pika's ear became upright and soon he looked happy, running towards the voice.

"Oh hey you there!" said that voice again. He extended his hands to catch the Pikachu that jumped towards his chest.

"_Red!" _Pika said happily with the sound 'Piiii!'

Pika nuzzled Red's face and jumped to his head. _"Red! Red!"_ he said as he hit his master's head playfully. Red chuckled and took Pika to his embrace. Red looked at one more Pikachu on the ground and sighed as he said, "You again?"

Chuchu smiled happily as she jumped to Red's shoulder, joining Pika.

"_You again? Huh, does he have any problem with me around you Pika?"_

"_No, He is fine with us together."_

"_Then, why?"_

"_Maybe it's because, when we are together, I can't fight for him, tee hee," _Pika gave Red little electricity on his arm.

"GAAAH! YA! What was that for?" Red yelled after getting sudden electricity.

"_Aah, nothing. I just want to play with you,"_ Pika said, making Chuchu chuckled.

Red didn't understand the conversation Pika and Chuchu had, so he just could rub the arm. Fortunately, the shock wasn't so much or else he fainted with a funny looking. No one would want to see him like that, especially when he were one of famous person.

"Hmm, so, what's bring you here Chuchu?" Red asked innocently, smiling at Pikachu who had a petal on her ear.

Chuchu pointed Pika then giggled. Pika was blushing. Wow, Red was really speechless. Even Pokémon could have love relationship, huh? It's so human-look by the way. Not that he even want to understand but apparently he should.

"_Hey, how about the pond?"_ Pika asked, trying to make the blush disappear. Chuchu knew his attempt and laughed at it, making Red more curious what were they talking about. If Yellow is here with me, he thought, sighing.

"_Okay, let's go."_

"_Wonder if Red find Yellow by now," _Pika chuckled then jumped to the ground. He looked at Chuchu who was staring at him from Red's shoulder and Red who was quite surprised by his sudden move. _"Hey, come on!"_ Pika jumped ahead to the way the pond was.

"Hey, where are you going Pika?" Red tried to catch up with Pika but Pika ran even faster. Plus, Chuchu suddenly seemed like talking to him.

True, Chuchu was talking to him. She said, _"Could you please waking up Yellow?"_

"Huh?"

Before Red could ask further, Chuchu already jumped too and caught up with Pika. Red could only scratch his head and sweat-drop icon appeared on his back head.

Soon heard two footsteps and it seemed like it was reaching to his place. Red turned around and found his best friends looking at him. They seemed mad.

"So, you are here at least."

Red laughed panicky and said, "I was searching for Pika okay? I wasn't escape."

"Then where is Pika?" the girl with brown-haired asked. She wore a white hat – and Red dare to swear that she did not want to take off that hat since it was from *cough cough*

"You see, er, He chose to play with Chuchu than me," Red answered, a bit annoyed.

"Oh right! Likely story."

"I'm not trying to lie, you know," added Red, seeing his best friends rolled their eyes.

"So, let's go back," said the guy with spiky-haired. He gestured Red by his hand to follow him.

"Ehm, hey! How about we, play together, here-"

"Cut the crap Red. We are going to drag you to the lab! No excuses!" the girl grabbed Red's sleeve and started to drag him happily. The other one sighed looking at the scene before him. That girl is really scary sometimes, he thought.

"Green! Help me! I'm your best friend right?" Red asked desperately, looking at the cold eyes boy.

The spiky-haired boy who was apparently called Green, instead of helping him; he decided to walk together with the girl.

"No. And more important, Professor Oak is my gramps," Green murmured coldly.

"Oh no~"

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

Back to the Human World, our Chyntia had finished her shower time and now sat in front of computer, opened facebook to check every greeting for her birthday.

"Sis, it's almost 5. I'll take over~"

"Can you give me a discount for today?"

"No way! I want to play computer too!" Clint defended his excuse for keeping his computer play's time.

Chyntia happy face was broke down suddenly. She looked up to see her brother and pouted. Unfortunately, he pouted back.

"Geez, today is my birthday, be kind!"

"But you can continue playing it after 7."

"We are celebrating my birthday at 7, stupid!"

"I have no idea, but you can't steal away my time," Clint insisted.

"Fine!"

Chyntia closed her facebook after replying wall the 24th and stormed to sofa, grabbed the remote TV and changed the channel.

Clint giggled and took over the computer without looking back to his mad-in-her-birthday sister. But after a while, when Chyntia had put very serious attention to the TV drama, he glanced her and smiled. He whispered very low, no one would even hear it.

"**I'll show you, your wish"**

-o—o—o **to be continued** –o—o—o-

**Author's notes:** Thanks for reading! :D I know it's hard for you to read a story which has OC in there. But, since you read it and kept read it, I could say, WOW. Hahahaha..

[Who needs your 'WOW'!]

How ironic~ T.T

[Tch!]

Btw, Chyntia and the family are not my OC.

Okay readers, thanks for giving a visit to this story and read it until it finished. Really big thanks for this one. I hope you could say your wishes for my friend's birthday. That would be wonderful! ;D

I will post the next chapter next week.

Mind to review? :D Then, **press the button below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hi! Thanks for waiting this chapter. I hope I'm not disappoint you ;D

And, this story, I still dedicate it for my friend, volt tackle, as my birthday present for her (Oh yeah, what I meant earlier was I dedicate this whole story for her, not just one or two chapter. I can come up with this idea and this story because of her, thank you very much.) I hope she like it and YOU like it too~

Okay, the italic ones are conversations between Pokémon and also the dialogue in the past (flashback time)

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon special belongs to Hidenori Kusaka and his partners, and of course, belongs to Nintendo too. Chyntia and the family belong to Volt Tackle. Really, I do not own anything that I write in this fanfic, but the plot.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

**-I Hope We Could Meet Again-**

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

Chyntia was actually annoyed by his brother behavior. That feeling appeared after the first date of January had past. His brother always seemed to be busy in front of computer. The point that she could tell very strange was when she sneaked up behind his back and mocked whatever he did with the computer, he got angry. He usually wouldn't get angry just because her big sister wanted to know what he was doing or mocked it. He usually had what you called 'counter attack' to repaid her.

That time, she took a look at his work and surprise to find what he was working with the computer. There were many weird graphics and so much numbers. It almost looked like a program-making system. Actually, that was the major that she would take in her fourth year university's life or to be certain, one year more from that moment.

Chyntia glanced to Clint again and pouted. She didn't know what happened, okay? But, that was actually last week precisely. He had that weird expression on his face and said some weird things that she even didn't understand.

"_**Don't take a look before the time! It could ruin everything!"**_

Chyntia frowned as she remembered the weird fight they had last week. That was the first time she took a peek at her brother's work and caused him to explode like a lion who didn't want to be disturbed. Usually, Clint just shrugged it off and continued what he did earlier. Weren't that strange?

"Hi sis, what are you thinking just now?" Clint asked, scattering her thought.

"Nothing. Just wonder what's gonna happen today~" Chyntia said casually. However, those words made Clint gulped. That was suspicious. Chyntia raised her eyebrows.

"And, what happen with you?"

"No, no. It's fine. It's just… I'm hungry. Stomach attack, y'know!" Clint grinned.

"That's strange."

"Yeah, whatever. I haven't eaten any food because I want to taste our special food for today and it happened at dinner's time," Clint murmured, continuing his work, typing and clicking the object at the monitor.

"Clint, actually, it really gets on my nerves…"

"What?"

"Your doing," Chyntia said without staring him back.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

"I've got him Gramps," Green said calmly as he reached the desk and took a coffee on that desk, sipping it. Oh where were we again? Right, we were in Pokémon special's world.

"Thank you very much Green," Professor Oak replied with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey! You can bring him but with my helps!" the girl pouted, putting her hands on her hip.

"Whatever, pesky girl," Green murmured without even looking at the girl. The 'pesky girl' rolled her eyes and walked away to find a chair.

"I can't believe it. You two prefer handing me to Professor to saving me," Red said with frown on his face.

The Professor himself just could chuckle and approached him slowly.

"Nah let me get this straight. Where is your Pokédex?"

Red gulped and his body became so cold.

"Uh, please Prof… It's accident!"

"Blue," said The Professor.

The 'pesky girl' showed her happy smile and jumped to her feet immediately. "Yes Professor?"

Suddenly, Red could sense a great danger coming up. He gulped and tried to escape again but that 'pesky girl' already grabbed his collar and made him couldn't move.

"No, please!"

Professor Oak walked to his desk, sitting side by side with his grandson. The professor smirked and said, "Do whatever you like with him Blue."

Both eyes of that 'pesky girl' and Red widened but somehow, the reasons were different. This 'Blue' girl loved to tease anyone and so everyone knew just what she would do with that 'Red' guy. Red didn't like to be teased, so he tried to escape again by now. Poor him, Blue was faster.

"Yaay! Thank you Professor!" Blue jumped happily and dragged Red outside.

"Professor, I swear it's not me who did it!"

"Did what?"

"Shut up Red, just entertain me for a while~"

"NOO~~"

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

"_Wow! You sure know a good place, Pika!"_ Chuchu praised him. She looked around the pond and the trees. It was very beautiful scenery. Pika scratched his head, blushing.

"_So, where is our twin?"_ Chuchu seemed excited. Pika became happy and jumped to the edge of the pond. He bent over the pond and pointed the water. Chuchu tilted her head but came over anyway.

"_Here, looks!"_ Pika pointed out his reflection in the water. Chuchu who also didn't know that it was a mere reflection, clapped her hand and looked excited.

"_Hey! That's my twin!"_ Chuchu said, waving her hand at her reflection. Seeing it waving her hand to her made she jumped happily. She was actually awing her reflection.

"_She looks pretty."_

Pika smiled. _"Yeah, she is as pretty as you."_

Of course! That was Chuchu's reflection after all. Chuchu hit Pika and said, _"So, you like my twin and not me, don't you!"_

Pika seemed like he was going to face-palmed immediately. _"You got it wrong."_

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

The fence was opened. Clint and Chyntia heard it. Chyntia continued watching, thinking it should be her brother who went to open the door. Clint, who was sitting in front of computer, which was apparently near the front door, sighed. But then he snapped it out and turned to her big sister who was watching TV drama.

"Hey sis, go get the guest."

"Why it should be me? You are nearer!"

"One reason, I'm busy."

"Oh, and I'm busy too!"

"Nonsense! You are watching TV!"

"And you are playing computer to do God-knows-what!"

"Hey! I'm doing it for you, y'know!" Clint crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Then why I can't take a look of it?" Chyntia pouted. Just then Clint was going to answer before he realized what he had done. Crap!

"Uh, it's nothing. It's important, you'll see it. Go get the guest!" ordered Clint again, turning back to the computer and clicking one of the windows there.

"Geez!" Chyntia hissed. Clint didn't bother to hiss her back but focus his attention back to his work. It is getting interesting, he thought. He knew it would be success. He smiled happily and began to type some words again.

She walked to the front door and opened it just to find an old tall man greeted her.

"SURPRISE~!"

"Daddy!" Chyntia hugged her father. That was the biggest gift she could ever guess! Her dad was worked in another city and so he couldn't be home every day. That was really surprising! "I miss you! This is really something! Do you plan this?" asked Chyntia, looking up to her father. She was really glad to know that her father willing to come at her birthday. Usually, he just went home per two month. It should be next month but today? Chyntia was over the moon.

"There, there… Let Papa walk in first."

"Oops… sorry, I forget." Chyntia released her hug and took her father's hand, held it tight. They walked in the house and Chyntia smacked Clint's back head as she said, "Hi Clint, looks like you miss the opportunity!"

Clint turned his head and growled. "Aaah, It's you, dad! You should text me first!"

The father tilted his head, guessing the reason. "Why should I do that?"

"Because I want to open the door for you," hissed Clint, glaring Chyntia who was sticking out her tongue for him and hissing about 'go get the guest' thing.

"Some competition huh?"

"No, it's not. It's about winning gift," Clint pouted. He let his head rest on his palm while his father patted his head, chuckling. The father looked around to let him felt in home and after a while he let his eyes rested at the monitor. He frowned. What are those weird graphics on the monitor, he thought. He didn't know what but it seemed pretty cool. Clint opened so many windows on the monitor and all of them almost showed graphics. Seemed interesting, wasn't it? And so he managed to ask, "Oh hey, what are you doing?"

Clint froze but chilled down after a while because he remembered a fact that their father didn't understand anything about computer except for office program. He was different from her – his big sister. It would be okay.

"Nothing Dad. It's my new game," he lied easily.

"What kind of game is that?"

"Yeah, it's about-"

"It's not a game dad. I'm suspicious too~" Chyntia sneaked behind his back, watching together the monitor with her dad. Clint clicked 'show desktop' icon in the Quick Launch section immediately so all the windows were all minimized.

"See that dad? He doesn't want me to know! Isn't that compromising?" Chyntia pouted.

The father chuckled. "Yeah, but… as long as it's not a porn program, I guess that's fine."

"And how would you know it's not?"

"Because there's nothing porn in what I see just a moment ago," said the father.

Clint stuck out his tongue, repaid her mock back then. Chyntia pretended not to see and it made Clint more piqued. Chyntia sniggered.

"Cih, whatever. Let's begin!" Clint said as he watched their computer's clock. It showed 06:59 PM.

"Huh? Begin what?" Chyntia asked, looking at her smirking brother.

"**The party."**

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

Pip Pip.

Green took a look at the PC's screen and turned around to see his grandfather. "There's a call Gramps. Should we answer it?"

Professor Oak, who was apparently busy with so much stack of papers which had Pokémon picture on it, nodded without even asking who was calling. Green sighed. How busy his grandfather was. Green pressed 'Enter' button on the keyboard immediately and soon the screen filled with Cerulean Gym leader's face whose name Misty.

"Whoa Green! Where's your gramps?" asked Misty.

Green gestured his hand and moved a little in order to let Misty saw his grandfather whereabouts. Misty sighed.

"And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in-?"

"Let's say it 'Day off'," Green said nonchalantly.

"Wow, you have so much 'Day off' than I ever imagine," Misty said, being sarcastic.

Green shrugged it off and asked, "What do you want to talk?"

"Well, I think I know just why Red's Pokédex is missing."

"Really?" Green and even Professor Oak yelled. Professor Oak had already gotten up from his chair and rushed to the front of PC. His eyes seemed heavy and Misty knew he hadn't even let himself sleep after Red's Pokédex missing incident.

"TELL ME!" shouted Professor Oak, shaking the monitor. Green and Misty seemed startled and had 'sweat drop' icon behind their head.

"Calm down Gramps." "Yeah, Calm down Prof. I will tell you anyway. Red is my best friend."

Professor Oak sighed and adjusted his coat lab.

"Okay, tell me now."

"Ya see there's been much distortion several months before."

Green and Professor Oak nodded. "Was that even related?"

Misty nodded. "I think Giratina had its way to interfere with this case."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Giratina had opened the portal to another universe and there's possibility that someone enters our world."

Gulped!

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

"Mom! Let's throw the party now! It's 7 PM!" Clint shouted. He seemed impatient to eat as his stomach growled louder. Chyntia laughed at it.

"Okay, help me bring these foods!" shouted the mother from the kitchen.

"Roger!" said the father, winking to his children. Chyntia and Clint giggled at him.

"Oh hey! You're back honey?" asked the mother. She seemed pretty surprise but happy at the same time.

"Yeah, for our little daughter's birthday!" The father gave Chyntia a wink.

Chyntia was very happy to know the reason their father back but she was shy to admit that feeling. Moreover, her father used 'little daughter' words. It annoyed her. She was nineteen okay? She was not their 'little' girl anymore.

Soon they went to the kitchen, helping their mother with oh so many foods she had made. All of those foods were Chyntia's favorite. Clint pouted. Fortunately, the rest of the family didn't hate those foods so it's okay to eat them while making Chyntia happy. They brought the foods to the living room and put it in dinner's table.

"Whoa Mom! This is too much!" Chyntia said, looking amazed.

"No problem honey. It's okay. Nah, let's set the candles," The mother said, smiling as she took nineteen candles from a small chest in the cupboard. Clint took it from his mother's hand and set it up above the cake.

Her mother looked at her daughter. Suddenly she grew affection on her. She patted her daughter's head and the girl looked up, confused. That was so rare…

"What's wrong Mom?"

"Nothing."

"Oh wow, I can't believe my daughter is going to turn nineteen today!" Her dad said, patting Chyntia's head. Chyntia smiled calmly as she stared the floor. Actually, she was pretty shy at that moment. She hid that fact very well, didn't she?

"Let us sing 'Happy birthday' for her!" Clint said. Their parents nodded. It looked like they agreed to this idea even though they knew their little daughter wouldn't like it. And so, they were singing, making the girl embarrassed.

"Owh, shut up. I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You will miss moment like this sis. Believe me!" Clint justified his own statement with a nod. Chyntia stuck out her tongue.

"C'mon! Make a wish my good girl," Her mother said, smiling happily. Chyntia looked around to find encouraging nod from her family.

Feeling happy, she stared at her cake and the nineteen candle that encircling the 'Happy nineteen years, Chyntia' above the cake.

She brought her hands to her chest and intertwined it to be as one. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly. Her lips were apart slightly as her voice came out, sounding her wish.

"**I wish Pikachu is real."**

She blew the candle and, flash! She collapsed into the floor.

Her family was confused at first, guessing that it was merely a joke of her. Her mother came to check on her, hands on the hips. She had readied to burst out her anger. Her father was obviously scared. That was unusual joke of her. She couldn't be that naughty to tease her parents. That's just impossible.

"Chyntia, it's no fun okay? Wake up!"

Her mother thought Chyntia would wake up, stuck her tongue, and said she was just kidding while scratching her head. However, Chyntia didn't give her any response. Her mother became so confused and so her father. Her mother checked her breath and soon she looked pale.

Their confused face became shock ones as her mother screaming.

-o—o—o **to be continued** –o—o—o-

**Author's notes:** Thanks for reading! :D So, you do like it right? Don't say you don't or I'll ask you why you choose to read it in the first place since I have mentioned that this story contains OC in the summary! And I have to ask you why you coming back for reading the second chapter. So, don't say you hate it.

If you have something to ask, and then just review! If you want to say something, leave your review! And if you feel like you need to tell me my mistake, post your review! Or, if you want to give your wish to my pal, just come to her profile and PM her, or review here! Hahahha..

If you want to tell me my bad mistakes, do it in review but please write it with the correction so you can help me improve my writing skill. Okay, that's it. Wait for chapter 3! :D

Mind to review? Then,

**Press the pretty button below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hi! Big thanks for all who added this story to their favorites! It really makes me happy! :D And, sorry for not updating almost one month! But, I make it longer than the previous one, so I hope it was worth a wait. (It is the longest so far~ WOW!)

I must tell you something, I hope you don't mind read it. The image that I made for Chyntia and family were what I thought it would be, so it's not the real thing. I don't know how Volt Tackle's life is even though I'm her friend, that's why I had to imagine things since I want to put 'family-life scene' in this story. Okay, the italic ones are conversations between Pokémon and Chyntia's monologue. The dialogues which are put inside the cage [(….)] are unimportant dialogues that is necessary to make the conversations more alive.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon special doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hidenori Kusaka, his partners, and Nintendo. Chyntia and the family belong to Volt Tackle. Oh yeah, I forgot to say it specifically that I don't own Microsoft too in the previous chapter. But I guess you don't mind it :D Baaah, whatever. I just own the plot.

Okay, enjoy! :D

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

**-I Hope We Could Meet Again-**

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

There was too quiet… It seemed like the entire world decided to be silent all together. Was that a joke? There was no sound of Mom's giggle, sound of Dad's whisper, sound of Clint's growled stomach… no sound of their vibrating PC and handphone, no sound of chattering in neighborhood and hey! Not even sound of breathing! How could they manage to hold their breath for what it seemed like forever?

What she could only hear was her own breath. Wasn't that strange?

Chyntia opened her eyes out of her curiosity and soon she was shock dead at what she was seeing at the moment. Black. Thick black. All was thick black like the 'black hole' scientist ever told about in the magazine, like the picture of 'black hole' that was attached in the article. Nothing shiny in it, just black. Her eyes were starting to ache.

Just what had happened until everything became black like that? She felt afraid inside. She lifted her hands and tried to grope something, hold someone's hand… It was really black, she couldn't see anything. She acted as if she was blind. "M-mom?"

"_M-mom?" "M-mom?" "M-mom?" "M-mom?" "M-mom?" "M-mom?" ~~_

The place echoed her word, over and over.

Chyntia couldn't understand it anymore. Just how big that black place was? It echoed like never ending, indicating that the place was super big. To only see black everywhere, how could she know the answer then? Actually there was a way to know how big that place was by calculating it with a physics formula. She needed the time of the first echo sounded until the last disappeared to start the formula. Oh great! If only she wore a watch and there was a pencil and a paper to let her calculate it. And, if that was possible, she would need a bit of light to let her eyes see. But then again, if that was possible, there was no way she needed to calculate it because she was already had the light to see how big the place she were in right now. Then again, what she would need was not only the time but also the velocity of the sound to move around. Okay, cut the crap, it was no use. She knew it.

She ran, trying to push away her fear. She couldn't just stand there, could she? What should she wait? Nothing. She needed to do something even though she didn't know whether it was a dream or reality… Even if it was a dream, there was no way she could let herself die easily.

As she already thought, there was nothing there. So far she had run, she still didn't found anything, didn't meet anyone; her feet didn't happen to kicked something like someone's head or what so she didn't have to worry that much fortunately. True, it was black and so she was blind now. But, there was really nothing there.

But... Really? Nothing was there? Nothing?

Chyntia gasped as she finally saw something in the all the black she saw earlier. It was something circle and red in color. It was an eye… of what?

Flashed!

"H-Huh?" Chyntia finally escaped from that place but how she didn't know. However, she was very afraid now. Even though the place she was now wasn't all black but bright blue, she couldn't help herself to calm. It was not only because she was in the entirely different place but also because she was flying in the mid-air!

Chyntia feared of the height. It was a sure thing. She would never imagine about being in the height. She couldn't imagine herself sit in a jet coaster's seat, and not even a plane too. But now? With nothing but her own feet, about thirty meters up from the ground, and that was for real!

Soon as she realized she was flying in the mid-air, she fell.

"KYAAAAAAAA~~~!"

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

_NO! NO! I'm going to die! What should I do?_

_HEEEEEELLLPP! ANYONE!_

_It must be a dream. A bad dream…_

_**SPLASH! blup blup blup blup…**_

_Was this a joke, God?_

_I hate alone and YOU threw me to the black silence,_

_I hate height and YOU put me in the mid-air and dropped me from that height!_

_And now, cold deep water? Great! I can't swim!_

_**blup blup blup blup…**_

_Ugh… The water chokes me… I cannot breathe anymore…_

_It is too scary to be a bad dream_

_Is this my end?_

_**blup blup blup blup…**_

_Help…_

_I can't breathe…_

_I'm going to die_

_I can't keep my eyes to open_

_Forgive my sins God…_

_**blup blup blup blup…**_

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

After the sound of scream, a hard splash was heard. It's sounded like something fell to the water, the pond where Pika and Chuchu were playing at the moment precisely. Pika and Chuchu's ear were shaking as their eyes met each other's. What was going on?

The scream was too loud and it echoed to the entire forest. That's when Yellow opened her eyes, and her feet instantly brought her to the place the screaming was. Without even noticing that Pika and Chuchu were there, she let herself fall to the pond and the water was splashed again, making the two Pikachu in the pond's edge wet. They both looked at each other and laughed at how mess they were.

Meanwhile, Yellow dived and let her eyes scanned the entire part of the pond. She then found bubbles in front of her – just about six meters from her. She swam over and dived deeper to found a chest-long black hair girl, nearly unconscious. Her hand was trying to get a hold of something but to be mentioned that there was only water – strangely no Pokémon were there at the moment – she wouldn't get to the surface and not even in a thousand years. She would just fall and fall until she reached the ground, but she would know it only if she managed to live until then.

Yellow approached her and brought her to the surface by the hand. Soon two heads emerged and made the water fly to their surroundings. As Pika and Chuchu saw it, they ran away from the pond and hid behind the bushes and watched what was happening from there.

"Puah!" Yellow dragged Chyntia to the ground and let herself fell to the ground. Panting, she shook Chyntia's shoulder. Chyntia groaned and panted too. Yellow knew she was still alive and sighed in relief.

"Wow! That was deep!" shouted Yellow, her teeth was chattering from the cold. She murmured about how she thought the pond wasn't too deep.

Coughing and panting, Chyntia looked at her savior. She was sure Yellow was a boy, a cute one and with a unique voice too. She seemed familiar with Yellow but she didn't know the reason though. Yellow wore her usual outfit with a hat on and still Chyntia didn't realize the person in front of her was Yellow, her favorite character from her favorite Pokémon _manga_ – Pokémon Special.

"Fi-Finally… Th-Thanks for saving my life," said Chyntia timidly, giving Yellow her respect smile. Yellow nodded and patted her clothes, trying to make it dry but alas it didn't work.

"Where a-am I?" Chyntia looked at her surrounding, coughing and trembling from the cold of the water she sank into before. The water tasted like ice, Chyntia couldn't help to not chattering her teeth.

Still feeling cold, Chyntia quite shock to find out where she was now. It wasn't something she usually saw in her daily life. Tons of trees, a pond, wet ground… How could she be there after all those nightmares? Wasn't she at her home, celebrating her birthday and…? Where was her family?

Seeing Chyntia confused, Yellow scratched her hat. It looked like she found a lost 'cat' once again. First was Chuchu and now was this cute person. What was her name again?

"Huh? Don't you know? That's weird, how did you get here?" Yellow asked, staring Chyntia with her innocent eyes.

"I don't know," Chyntia was coughing again from the cold. She frowned at the question. True, how did she get there? She just blew the candles a moment before. How could that action make her trapped in the super black and unending place and then suddenly flying in the mid air and fell from the height that was about thirty meters from ground into the cold water in the unknown place like this? Chyntia shook her head. It was definitely no logic. She must have knocked her head to something.

"Where are you from?" asked Yellow again.

"Isn't this Indonesia?"

"Uh, what was that?"

"Err, okay, what is the name of the place I'm in now?"

Yellow smiled happily. Chyntia wondered why she was smiling at the moment. Yellow looked up to the trees that covered them from the sky and her mouth was opened slowly.

"**This is Kanto."**

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

Back to the Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town –

"It doesn't make sense."

Professor Oak and Misty looked at Green with their eyebrows lifted. Green gave them a c'mon-it's-nonsense look.

"Do you doubt my research just now?" Misty looked so upset.

"No, but, I don't think Giratina is a rascal type Pokémon. You see… if Giratina really have opened the portal and someone enters our world, then why it must be Red's Pokédex which is missing? Why it's not mine or Blue's Pokédex, or anyone else? (The point isn't that actually)"

"That's-" Misty seemed to rethink the reason to strengthen her statement, but she was cut by Green.

"And most of all, did you really think that that someone stole it? C'mon! You know Red. He is so cautious with his Pokédex."

"Okay, true. It's just my search result after all. What about you? Do you have a better explanation?" Misty dared to challenge Green out of blue. Instead of being nervous because of the unpreparedness to such a challenge, he smirked evilly, making Misty gulped.

"Well, I don't know," Green said, turning around to let his back facing the monitor and lifting his hands as well. Misty mocked him but suddenly he turned his head to the monitor and smirked again. He said, "Red seems perfectly fine without his Pokédex. I think he lied."

"Huh?" This time Green earned confused looks from Professor Oak and Misty. Green groaned and said, "C'mon! Don't you think it's weird?"

Professor Oak seemed to take Green's argument into account and plunged himself in a deep thought. Suddenly he rubbed his chin and murmured, "Yes, it's weird. Actually I don't understand what he said earlier."

"What was he said?" asked Misty, hugging a krabby that once belonged to Red.

"He said that was an accident."

"Huh? What accident that he meant?" Misty tilted her head, wondering the reason Red said that. Green made his way to the table and sat there, thinking by himself. He too didn't know what Red meant by that.

"I don't know. The Pokédex, he said, it was an accident and he wasn't the one who did it. Now I'm really curious. It's just, what happened to his Pokédex?" Professor Oak's worried face reappeared.

"What if he hides his Pokédex, gramps?" Green shifted his sitting position to the comfortable one.

"Oh yeah, that would be very strange. For what reason?" Misty asked sarcastically as she thought it was nonsense.

Green rolled his eyes and continued his analysis. "It makes sense actually. The reason is what we have to find out. It's just what we need to know what he said earlier."

Professor Oak nodded and smiled calmly. He suddenly felt proud of him and so he patted Green's head. "You are really my grandson!"

"Thanks Gramps." Green smiled, glancing Misty who was getting irritated of the way Green looked at her. Green really annoyed her for real.

"Why don't you call Red to investigate him this matter, Prof?" asked Misty.

"Good idea, except he didn't want to pick it up. Why don't we try to call Blue?" Professor Oak resized the window on the monitor with Misty on it and double clicked pokégear system icon on the desktop and soon a new window popped up. He scrolled his mouse to scan his contact list and double clicked again above 'Blue' name. The plain white window was now filled with information about Blue such as her number, her photo, her name, and lots of things about her.

Hearing Blue's name spoken by Professor Oak, Green groaned and shook his head immediately. "It's no use gramps, believe me!"

Professor Oak ignored him and pressed 'call' button on Blue's window to dial her number. In the exact same time but different place, Blue's pokégear was ringing.

"Hey Blue, your pokégear is ringing," Red said, noticing the ringing. He glanced over to the pokégear that was placed in Blue's belt. He couldn't see the caller ID though.

"Yeah I know. It's Prof. I think they want you back. Ignore him." Blue kept dragging Red without even looking at the ringing pokégear.

"Yeah, I agree with you. Thanks for saving me." Red smiled. Anxiousness was wiped from his face when he smiled. He really felt grateful to be with Blue at the moment, without thinking of why Blue was dragging him endlessly. Hearing that, Blue smirked and said, "It's not like I want to save you, you know. Just what exactly have happened to your Pokédex?"

Gulping, he said, "It's missing."

"Don't ever lie to me, Red! I know you lied."

Red gulped. He knew there was no use to lie in front of his best friends, especially Blue, the best trickster he ever met. She was cunning herself so she could tell when people was lying.

"I don't want to tell you." Red threw his gaze to the grass. He felt like a loser.

"Hmmph, okay, that's fine. I have my ways to know, you know." Blue whistled happily. It made Red's mood drop down by ten.

"Ukh, where are we going?" asked Red, feeling tired of being dragged. Blue giggled and tossed one pokéball to the air. Soon a rhydon came out with a 'BOM' sound.

"Don't worry, it's not far. It's just Johto."

Red growled as Blue pulled him and made him sit on rhydon's back along with her.

"Isn't this Green's Pokémon?" Red knew it very well; he ever rode it with Green to Ilex Forest when he was fourteen years old. And, he knew it too Blue didn't have a rhydon on her party, so how could she…? Red's eyes widened as he shouted, "You stole it!"

Blue giggled and hit Red's head. She said, "I borrowed it. (I stole it? oh please!)"

'Sweat-drop' icon appeared on his back. This girl couldn't be trusted, Red thought.

"Why I must go there anyway? (And why I must sit in the front while you behind me? I'm a man!)" Red whined and pouted. Blue was snigger as she hugged Red from behind.

" (C'mon! I don't want to let you escape) and the reason of why you must go there is…" Blue brought her lips nearer to Red's ear. "**To make you steal something for me.**"

"WHAT!"

"(Tee hee hee) let's go underground to New Bark Town!" shouted Blue happily as she fisted the air, ignoring Red's complaint.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

"This is Kanto, or to be specific – we're in Viridian Forest," Yellow said happily, looking up to the trees and saw all the bugs type Pokémon that were watching them. Her eyes softened as she breathed slowly. "The place that holds my precious memories," murmured Yellow that was cut with Chyntia's screaming.

"WHAAAAT! (cough cough)"

Chyntia couldn't believe what her ears was listening to. Kanto, he said? Chyntia thought with her eyes rounded in shock.

"What's wrong?" Yellow turned her head to Chyntia. Chyntia gulped. She knew it, it was a dream. There was no way she could be in Japan at the moment. Where was her family?

She took a look at her surrounding once again. It seemed real, the water was a real thing too since she could feel the cold and trembled because of that. She couldn't be dreaming! How could she drift on Japan just by blowing up the candles?

She doubted it all what Yellow had said earlier before she found two pikachus behind the bushes, taking a peek at them. Chyntia felt like screaming but she held it. She still couldn't believe it. Were her eyes deceiving her now? She rubbed it and rubbed it once again. The pikachus were still there. Was that true? Her brain was running double speed and…

She was sure now, those were…

"OH MY GOD! THERE ARE PIKACHUS!"

"Huh?" Yellow looked at what Chyntia was pointing. Soon as she found two pikachus behind the bushes, her face gleamed happily. "Oh yeah, there were Pika and Chuchu!" She waved her hand to call them. The pikachus jumped from the bushes and ran toward her, calling her back. She hugged them when finally both of them coming.

"Hey, I thought I was left behind again." Yellow pouted a bit then chuckled after she put her hands on their heads. Chyntia gaped at it. What was funny?

Once again, she realized something. Wasn't that like… ability to read someone's mind? It seemed familiar. She knew she ever watched something like that somewhere before. She looked over Yellow, examining each part of her. The hat, the hair, the outfit, the color of the boots… "AAAKH!"

Yellow turned her head to Chyntia and smiled innocently. "What's wrong?"

"Viridian Forest!"

"Yes, that is here."

"Y-You are Yellow!"

Yellow was a bit surprise as she lifted one of her eyebrows to her. She then nodded in doubt, not too sure how to react at Chyntia's statement.

"OH MY GOD! You are really her! I thought you were a boy before!" Chyntia jumped happily as she realized that she was in Kanto! Kanto that was owned by Pokémon Special Universe, not Kanto in the present world! She was in Pokémon Special World for real!

Chyntia kept screaming and smiling. She wasn't trying to hide her excitement and instead took a look at the pikachus which was staring her strangely.

"_What's with her?"_ Chuchu asked with floppy ears.

"_I don't know, but Yellow do look like a boy. Red too mistook her as a boy too at first."_ Pika scratched his head. _"Maybe we should steal her hat next time," _Pika laughed at his evil thought.

"_Agree!"_ said Chuchu.

They both laughed together.

"Haha, I'm sorry if I look like a boy." Yellow scratched her hat and soon removed it and showed Chyntia her long hair that was tied in ponytail. "I'm a girl."

"I know! I know! Sorry for not realize it earlier!" Chyntia's face was real red now. You could say it was because she was very happy until she was going to die or because she was embarrassed, or anything else that you might think of. I'm not too sure myself.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault to not noticing my true gender." Yellow showed her teeth, feeling awkward. If only she knew that she was Chyntia's favorite character and so Chyntia felt so sorry for not knowing that the person in front of her was Yellow even though she knew the plot of the story... Yellow took it weird because it was nothing to worry about. Almost everyone mistook her gender as a boy, not to mention that Red mistook it too at first, but it was really nothing to worry about. It's no big deal.

"No, no… I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay but how could you know my name? I haven't told you yet, have I?" Yellow scratched her head again.

"Aah, nothing. I just heard a lot of things about you." Chyntia smiled awkwardly. "Where is Red?" she asked again in case she could get anything about Specialshipping, a love relationship between Red and Yellow. It would be very wonderful to know. Chyntia was snigger inside her mind.

Yellow's face went red and the two pikachus laughed at her. Ignoring the pikachus, Yellow answered, "I don't know where he is right now. Maybe he is in Pallet Town."

"He's not training in Mountain Silver?"

"He stopped training there last week. A break, I guess."

"Wow! You sure know lots about him!"

Yellow blushed immediately. She was stutteringly said, "I-I-I…" but was cut off again by "I thought you were with him every time."

Yellow blushed again. This time, she couldn't speak. Seeing Yellow's reaction always made Chyntia happy and so she screamed again, "You are so cuteeee!"

Yellow's face had turned into crimson in color.

"S-so, where are the others? Don't you play with them too every day?" Chyntia asked, seeming excited.

"You know them too?" Yellow screamed excitedly. Chyntia nodded slowly. Of course she knew. They were characters of the _manga_ she read. But no way she could tell her that she and the world Chyntia was in now was a mere fiction. She didn't understand it herself of how these things seemed natural and it's not a dream either… is it?

"Oh wow! I will show you to them. They will be very glad. Um, what's your name again?"

Chyntia smiled calmly after finally getting used to what was happening to her now. "It's Chyntia. Call me Chyn for short."

"Okay Chyntia, you are my new friend now!" Yellow hugged Chyntia happily. Chyntia giggled and felt so excited. Yellow was very happy but soon she realized something. It was so cold. She pulled Chyntia off of her and examined her. Seeing Chyntia trembled and heard her chattering teeth, Yellow realized Chyntia felt chilled, not to mention that Chyntia's lips had changed color into blue. Yellow hit her head immediately.

"Oh, hey sorry! I get carried away. Let's go to my house to change our clothes to the warmer ones. I don't know whether you like my clothes or not but I know you need to go change!" Yellow got up from her sitting position and patted her clothes again to clean the dirt that once again, was a vain to do since the water made the dirt completely sticky to her clothes. Yellow extended her hand to Chyntia, offering a help to make her get up too. Chyntia happily took it and both of them gone to Yellow's house. Pika and Chuchu stared at each other and chuckled as they followed Yellow and her new friend – Chyntia.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

Meanwhile, somewhere in Johto~

"Rono, used Protect!"

A male aggron immediately focused his attention on the attack that was coming toward him. He used 'Protect' move like what his trainer told him to do but alas, the attacker was faster than him. Before 'Protect' move was formed perfectly, he got kick on the back by 'blaze kick' move. He shut his mouth and eyes to hide his pain.

"Argh! Too slow! Too slow!" shouted an ash-haired girl, seeming desperate over something. She ran toward her Pokémon, to the place where sunlight could go through the forest and let the sunlight bathed her. The sunlight made her hair would look like brown in color.

The ash-haired girl turned her eyes on the female blaziken and said, "You've done well, Toro, don't worry." She turned her eyes on the aggron and plunged herself in a deep thought.

Toro the blaziken approached Rono the aggron. To feel guilty, she asked, _"Are you okay? Sorry, I shouldn't give it my all."_

Rono flinched and opened one of his eyes, out of his pain. He said, _"I'm okay. You should, or else, we couldn't get stronger to challenge the gyms." _He calmed her down.

The girl walked closer to them and stroked their heads. She smiled and said, "Good job Rono, you just have to make it faster! If we do that, we could start challenge the gyms!"

"Aggron! Aggron!" Rono smiled back. The girl offered Rono sitrus berry which was gladly accepted by him.

"YOSH! LET'S TRAINING AGAIN!"

"Aggron!" "Blaziken!"

Three of them laughed and got ready again.

"Noisy!"

Three of them turned their head toward the sound of someone's mumble.

"Hey Sapphire, can you stop shouting? It's hurting my ears here!" shouted a boy with a white hat that looked like a hair from a far. He was sitting under the big tree that facing a river. He covered his ears by pulling his hat lower as he continued working with Nana's hat, one of his Pokémon, a mightyena. The mightyena itself was sleeping beside him.

"Go away from here then, sissy boy!" the girl that was mentioned by the boy stuck her tongue out to him, making him piqued.

"You go there!" ordered the 'sissy boy', pointing out the place under the big tree that was about fifteen meters from his place.

"No way! You go there!" ordered the girl back, her hands rested in her hip.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU, **i-di-ot**!" the sissy boy's lips turned into evil grin.

Sapphire, the ash-haired girl, burst out in anger. "HOW DARE YOU-"

"Hey, stop it you two, Sapphire, Ruby!" said another girl voice.

Sapphire and the sissy boy, whose name Ruby, turned around to see the intruder and found their senior behind their back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She had black hair which sometimes looked like it was brown or blue in color under the sunlight. The hair was always tied in two pigtails. No doubt, it was Crystal. She wore a white cardigan to cover her black tank-top and a pink mini skirt.

Beside her was a jet black-haired boy who was holding his billiard cue over his neck with a long tail Pokémon clung on to the end of the billiard cue by the tail that looked like hand. The boy was Gold from New Bark Town and the Pokémon was aipom whose name Ataro. It was Gold's. Both the trainer and the Pokémon was snigger.

"Your shouts were very loud! I couldn't put my concentration on my job!" Crystal put her hands on the hip, seeming annoyed.

"Yeah, you two are **noisy**," murmured Silver from the branch of a tree beside the two, spelling the bold word slowly. He apparently was awakened from his dreamless sleep and very upset to realize it.

Sapphire and Ruby froze over after hearing their uncommunicative senior spoke once in a while. And that was because of them being… noisy? Meanwhile the jet black-haired boy laughed after he heard what Silver had said and ran circling the two. He was in his super-happy mood and went crazy by saying, "Noisy! Noisy!" and earned a weird look from Crystal and dagger glare from Silver.

"Are we really that noisy?" asked Sapphire and Ruby after recovering from their shock.

"Very much! I could hear you shouted to each other from the kitchen (and that is ten meters away from you two, for Arceus's sake!) You made me ruin the lunch's menu!"

"Oh no, my lunch!" Gold gasped. "Don't say that I have to make my own lunch again (which was a failure with Explotaro always burned it.)"

"Don't worry, I still have the remaining material to remake our lunch, but it won't turn out as much as it should, so don't be greedy." Crystal glared at Gold who always eaten up all the food in the end. Gold grinned awkwardly. Crystal turned her eyes to those Hoenn's dex holders who stood dead at her glare. She said, "If you ever shouted again, you'll end up with no food."

"Okay senior…" Sapphire and Ruby stared at each other, gulping. With that, Crystal turned around and walked away to the kitchen and so the same went to Silver. That long red-haired boy, who was laying seven meters up from the ground, covered his head with book, trying to sleep again.

Ruby stared at Sapphire and pouted. He said in a low voice, "See what I've told you? You are noisy!"

Silver heard it and felt annoyed again but still trying to ignore it and closed his eyes tightly. If they ever shouted louder than that again, he would definitely choke them. Silver clutched his book and tried to make his consciousness disappear.

Meanwhile, Sapphire almost let her temper out again. She hissed back, "Fine, I'll go there! Don't ever get close!"

Sapphire stomped away to the place Ruby had pointed before the fight.

"Why don't you quit your training and learned girl's activities under me?" asked Ruby with a half-finished hat on his hand.

"Whatever~" Sapphire rolled her eyes, trying to ignore him.

Ruby smirked evilly and said, "Don't shout in there too. I still could hear your shouts from here, (Barbarian!)"

"YOU MAKE ME-UMP!" Ruby covered her mouth with his hands but it was far too late. Crystal had turned her back again and Silver had lifted his book again. Both of them gave Ruby and Sapphire a dead glare.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Crystal and Silver in different tone.

Seeing Ruby and Sapphire stood dead again, Crystal was sure they wouldn't try to make her mad. And so, she made her way to the kitchen again. Gold shook his head, seeming amazed by the firm Crystal. Silver saw it and smirked. There was a way to tease Gold. With that, he covered his head again with book and slept with an evil smile on his face.

o—o **to be continued** –o—o

**Author's notes:** Nah how's that sounded? Has it sounded like adventure for you? What? No Specialshipping event so far? Don't worry! I'll make it tons in the future chapter (I mean, the next still doesn't contain Special, to be remembered that Red is still in his quest to steal something, hahahha xDDD)

For grammar mistakes, I couldn't say anything but I'm trying to reduce it. If only I knew what parts and why… *sigh*

Wait for chapter 4! :D Since it was very long, I will not update it for quite a long time. I have exams for two weeks. So, don't bother to check it these two weeks (but if you like it and want to re-read it, that's fine. I'm happy! Tee hee). Try to check it in the third weekend of March. _Jaa nee~~_

Mind to review? Then,

**Press the pretty button below!**


End file.
